bwonlinefandomcom-20200214-history
Dark Ice
Dark Ice เป็นอดีตเจ้าของ BWO และปัจจุบันดำรงตำแหน่งรักษาการณ์เจ้าของ BWO ชั่วคราว โดย Dark Ice คาดหวังไว้ว่าเขาจะกลับมาคุม BWO อีกครั้งให้ดีขึ้นกว่าเดิม เขาจะเป็นผู้นำความสำเร็จมาสู่ BWO ดังเดิม ประวัติ เด็กหนุ่มลูกเศรษฐีชาวอิตาลี่ ผู้ที่มีใจรักมวยปล้ำตั้งแต่เด็กโดยใฝ่ฝันว่าในอนาคตจะเป็นนักมวยปล้ำชื่อ ดังให้จงได้ ด้วยเหตุนี้ผู้เป็นพ่อ จึงให้ความสนับสนุนโดยการ หาผู้ฝึกสอนส่วนตัว เทรนจนมีเบสิคที่ดีพอสมควร และยังมีความผาดโผน โหดเหี้ยม เพราะได้รับการฝึกอย่างดี จนฝีมือดีพอสมควรแล้ว ผู้เป็นพ่อจึงพาไป เข้าร่วมสมาคม NAW เรียกว่าเป็นจุดเริ่มต้นของ Dark IcE ในนาม Ice Hardy เริ่มปล้ำมาโดยมีคู่ปล้ำคนนึงซึ่งในตอนนั้นเขาทั้งสองคน ได้ร่วมกันปล้ำแทคทีมร่วมกันจนกลายเป็นแชมป์ NAW X TAGTEAM Champion และได้สู้รา่วมกันจนเป็นแทคทีมระดับแนวหน้าทีมนึง และจึงได้เข้าร่วม TOW ในนาม Ice Hardy เหมือนเดิม โดยที่เป็นนักมวยปล้ำเดี่ยวที่ฟอร์มยังลุ่มๆดอนๆ โดยการที่คว้าแชมป์ Tow Hardcore Champion มาได้สมัยนึงและหลังจากนั้นเค้าก็พบกับข่าวร้ายที่สุดในชีวิตเขา เขาไดก้รับบาดเจ็บ จนไม่สามารถปล้ำมวยปล้ำได้อีก พ่อของเขาก็ใช้เงินที่มี พยายามหาหมอที่จะรักษาลูกของตนได้ แต่ ไม่เพียงแต่หมอดีๆ Dark IcE ซึ่งมีใจรักมวยปล้ำมากพยายาม รับการรักษา จนถึงที่สุด ทำกายภาพบำบัด จนหายขาด เวลาผ่านไป 3 ปีเต็มๆ เขาก็ได้กลับเข้าวงการอีกครั้ง Return To Wrestling World เขากลับมาอีกครั้งโดยใช้ชื่อ Dark IcE เริ่มจากการปล้ำที่ NOW ในฐานะดาวรุ่งคนนึงที่ยังไม่มีอะไรเลยฟอร์มก็เรื่อยๆจนกระทั่งร่วมทีมกับ Phezack จนกลายเป็นแชมป์ แทคทีม Duo Of Doom ที่ครองแชมป์ยาวนานที่สุดในประวัติศาสตร์ ถือว่าเป็นคู่แทคทีมที่สูดยอดทีมนึง แต่สุดท้าย Phezack ก็จากไปเขาจึงต้องการที่จะคว้าแชมป์เดี่ยวต่อไป และเขาก็ได้เข้าร่วมกับ TMW อีกหนึ่งสมาคม โดยเริ่มจากความพ่ายแพ้ ถึง 2 นัดติด แต่หลังจากนั้นฟอร์มเค้าก็ยอดเยี่ยมมาตลอดเวลา จนกระทั่งคว้าแชมป์ King Of Rookies คนรองสุดท้าย และก็ได้ขึ้นค่ายหลัก โดยการที่ปล้ำเพื่อล่าแชมป์ Hardcore และใน PPV แรกของเขาซึ่งเป็น PPV ที่ใหญ่ที่สุดใน TMW เค้าก็ได้สร้างประวัติศาสตร์ โดยการที่ชนะถึง 2 แมทช์ ติด ตว้าแชมป์ Hardcore ได้อย่างรวดเร็ว และยังเป็นคนแรกๆเลยที่สามารถชนะสองนัดติดใน Maximum Master และก้าวต่อไปคือ TOW สมาคมอีกสมาคมนึงที่ Dark IcE เคยเข้าร่วมเมื่อ 3 ปีที่แล้ว เขากลับทมาอีกครั้งในนาม Francesco Rivera โดยการปล้ำครั้งแรกของเขาใน PPV ถึงจะโชว์ผลงานได้ดีแต่ไม่สามารถชนะไปได้ แต่ใน Alttitude เค้าโชว์ฟอร์มดีมาตลอดโดย การชนะ อดีตแชมป์โลก Tommyace ได้และยังโชว์ฟอร์มเยี่ยมมา ตลอดจนได้แชมป์ Hardcore ถึง 2 สมัยและยังไม่แพ้ใครใน Alttitude ในกติกาที่ไม่ใช่ 24/7 Rules และ ส่วนของ BWO เขาเริ่มปล้ำโดยการที่โชว์ฟอร์มเยี่ยมชนะได้ถึง 5 นัดติด แต่หลังจากนั้นฟอร์มเค้าก็ตกลง ไปแต่เวลาผ่านไปเขาก็ได้แชมป์ BWO Hardcore Champion ถือว่าเรียกฟอร์มกลับมาอีกครั้งและก็ได้จับคู่กับ Razor Rush ปล้ำร่วมกันเพื่อล่าแชมป์แทคทีม แต่สุดท้าย Dark IcE ก็หักหลังจนกลายเป็นพรรคพวกของ MoM ถือว่ากลับมาเป็นฝ่ายร้ายอีกครั้ง แต่ยังไม่ทันได้ร่วมทีมกัน Dark IcE ก็โดนดราฟไปอยู่ Dead Zone ที่พึ่งขึ้นมาเป็นค่ายหลัก และก็ยังมีสิทธิ์ชิงแชมป์โลกแต่ก็ ถึงจะเป็นเต็งหนึ่งแต่ก็ถูก MIP นักมวยปล้ำที่ไม่คิดว่าจะได้แย่งไป World Champion Dark IcE หวังอย่างมากว่าจะเอามาให้ได้ สุดท้ายเขาก็คว้าแชมป์โลก BWO มาได้และครองแชมป์ยาวนานที่สุด หลังจากนั้นเขายังจะสามารถคว้าแชมป์ Patriot ของสมาคม TOW มาได้และยังครองแชมป์ยาวนานที่สุดในประวัติศาสตร์มาจนได้ !!! หลังจากนั้นเขาก็ยังได้ชิงแชมป์อันดับสาม ของทั้ง TMW และ NOW !!! โดนเขาหมายมั่นไว้ว่าต้องคว้ามาให้ได้ และสร้างประวัติศาสตร์แชมป์เส้นนี้ให้จงได้ !!!!!!และหลังจากนั้น เขาก็คว้่าแชมป์ X-Styles มาจนได้ เหลืิอเพียงของ NOW เท่านั้น แต่ NOW ได้ยุบลงแต่ความฝันของเขาต้องเดินต่อไป เขามีสิทธิ์ได้ชิงแชมป์อันดับสองในที่สุด และสามารถคว้าแชมป์ Egilibilty มาครองจนได้ในที่สุด และตอนนี้กำลังล่าแชมป์ Intercontinental ของ TMW อยู่ในปัจจุบัน และใน BWO เขาสามารถคว้าแชมป์ Barbaric Outlaw มาได้ ส่งผลให้กลายเป็น Triple Crown คนที่สอง และ Grandslam คนแรกของ BWO เขาจึง Retire จาก BWO มาอยู่กับ NWZ ในที่สุด แต่ไม่นานจากนั้น NWZ ก็ปิดตัวลง และหลังจากนั้นเขาก็ได้แชมป์ Intercontinental กับ TMW ในที่สุด และครองแชมป์อยู่ด้วยเวลาพอสมควร Winning Streak & Retire หลังจากนั้นเขาอยู่กับ TMW เพียงที่เดียว เขาสามารถครองแชมป์ได้่นานพอสมควรจนกระทั่งถึง Maximum Master ศึกใหญ่ที่สุดของ TMW นับเป็นเวลา 2 ปีเต็มที่เขาอยู่กับ TMW มาแต่แล้วเขาก็เสียแชมป์์์์์์์์์์์์์์์์์์์์์์์์์ื และเสียสถิติชนะรวดใน Maximum Master หลังจากนั้นก็เป็นยุคตกต่ำของ Dark Ice !! Dark Ice เลิกปล้ำกับ BWO หลังจากประสบความสำเร็จทุกอย่างแล้วก็หลีกทางให้กับคนรุ่นใหม่ทั้งหลาย ส่วนที่ TMW เขาก็ยังสู้ต่อไปเรื่อยๆ Go Oversea Dark Ice หมดความท้าทายในประเทศไทย เขาจึงบินจากประเทศไทย ข้ามน้ำข้ามทะเลไปยังสหรัฐอเมริกาไปอยู่กับสมาึคม Championship Wrestling Entertainment และถือว่าเป็นบททดสอบที่ดีพอสมควรสำหรับ Dark Ice แต่ Dark Ice ก็ได้พิสูจน์ให้กับโลกเห็นว่าเขาไม่ใช่แค่่นักมวยปล้ำสายเลือดไทยธรรมดา เขาสามารถโด่งดังได้ใน CWE โดยทำสถิติไม่แพ้ใครกว่า 5 นัดถือว่าเป็นการออกตัวที่แรงมากก่อนจะฟอร์มทีมกับ Johnny Retro ดาวรุ่งพุ่งแรงของ CWE เ็ป็นการจับมือกันของดาวรุ่งเชื้อสายไทย และ ดาวรุ่งเชื้อสายอเมริกัน และมันก็เป็นการจับคู่ที่ยอมเยี่ยม เพราะ้เขาทั้งสองคนสามารถคว้าแชมป์แทคทีมมาได้และครองแชมป์เป็นเวลานานมาก นอกจากนั้น Dark Ice ยังสามารถคว้าแชมป์อีกมากมายจากสมาคมอื่นๆ Come Back !! Dark Ice ยังคงปล้ำที่ CWE ต่อไป นอกจากนั้นเขายังกลับมาที่ประเทศไทยเพื่อที่จะทำสิ่งที่เขาต้องการให้เป็นจริง !! หลังจากที่ BWO ค่ายบ้านเกิดของเขามีแต่ความเน่าเ้ฟะ ทุกอย่างย่ำแย่ห่วยแตก ด้วยการกระทำของ Morest Buster เขาจึงอยู่เฉยไม่ได้กลับมาอีกครั้งเพื่อเอาตำแหน่งเจ้าของ BWO กลับมา !! แต่แล้วก็เกิดปัญหาขึ้นเพราะไม่ใช่เขาคนเดียวที่ต้องการปฎิวัติยังมีอีกกลุ่มคน กลุ่มนึงคือ Resolution ต้องการปฏิวัติ BWO เช่นกันทำให้ กลายเป็นสงครามครั้งใหญ่ของ BWO !!! In Wrestling ท่าไม้ตาย *Best of the Best (Spinning inverted double underhook facebuster) *''Die or Alive ''(Back to back double underhook piledriver) ท่าประจำตัว *Back flip kick *Diving elbow drop *Elevated double chickenwing *Enzuigiri *Eye poke *Front flip leg sweep DDT *''Hell Press (Imploding 450° splash) *Jawbreaker *Jumping high kick *Leg lariat *Moonsault double foot stomp *Multiple clothesline variations **Flying **Short arm **Springboard **Three-point stance *Multiple shooting star variations **DDT **Elbow drop **Leg drop **Press **Senton *Reverse frankensteiner *''Son of Hell (Standing moonsault side slam) *Suicide dive through the middle and bottom rope *Swinging neckbreaker Nicknames *"The Best Wrestler" *"The Son of Hell" *"The Hardcore Highfly" *"Mr. BWO" เพลงเปิดตัว *'"Never Say Never" '''by' Justin Bieber featuring Jaden Smith *"Rise Up"' by Drowning Pool สถิติต่างๆ '''World Class Champion' *BWO Bloddy Champion (1 time) *TOW World Imperial Champion (1 time) *MWA World Champion (1 time) *SWO World Champion (1 time) *HWO World Champion (1 time) *TIA World Champion (1 time) *North American Heavyweight Champion (1 time) *RCW Top Dog Champion (1 time) *MCW Blood And Violent Champion (1 time) *Heat World Champion (1 time) Secondary Class Champion *BWO Barbaric Outlaw Champion (1 time) *TOW Eligibility Champion (1 time) *TMW Intercontinental Champion (2 time)(Lastest) *TIA Intercontinental Champion (1 time) *PWA Bay Area Champion (1 time) *NCW North American Champion (1 time ) *SWF United State Champion (1 time) *MWE Ironman Champion (1 time) *MWE Intercontinental Champion (1 time) *WPW Intercontinental Champion (1 time) *SECW Intercontinental Champion (1 time) *GOA Global Champion (1 time) Tertiary Class Champion ''' *BWO Five Star Champion (1 time) *TOW Patriot Champion (1 time) *TMW X-Styles Champion (1 time) *CWE Pacific And Atlantic Champion (1 time) '''Tag Team Class Champion *CWE Tag Team Champion (1 time) *BWO X Tag Team Champion (1 time) *NOW Duo Of Doom Champion (4 times )(Lastest) *NAW Tag X Team Champion (1 time) *MWE World Tag Team Champion (1 time) *NOW Hardcore Tag Team Champion (1 time)(First) Other Champion *NOW Hardcorevision Champion (2 times) *BWO Wanted Champion (1 time) *TMW King Of Rookies Champion (1 time) *NOW Hardcore Champion (3 times) *TMW Hardcore Champion (3 times) *TOW Hardcore Champion (4 times) *TIA Hardcore Champion (1 time) *TOW King Of Mountain Champion *TWF King Of Wrestling Champion Officer *Owner Of Bloody Wrestling Online *Moderator Of Thailand Maximum Wrestling *Administrator Of Thailand Online Wrestling *Advisor Of Thailand Wrestling Federation *Writer Of Super Society Wrestling *Sub-Administrator Of Maximum Wrestling Academy *Administrator Of Thailand Wrestling Entertainment *Director Of BWO Extreme Blood *Director Of BWO Wanted *Director Of BWO Silent Death *Director Of BWO Exodus *Director Of BWO Verxus *Director Of TOW Revolution *Director Of Mayhem *Administrator Of WMW Thailand E-Federation Reward *BWO Heel Of The Year 2009 *BWO Face Of The Year 2010 *BWO Officer Of The Year 2009/2010 *BWO Rigid Officer Of The Year 2009/2010 *BWO Show Of The Year 2009 *BWO Profile Of The Year 2009 *BWO Greatest Of All Time Ever ข้อมูลอื่นๆ *Dark Ice เป็นนักมวยปล้ำคนแรกในประเทศไทยที่สามารถคว้าแชมป์โลกได้ที่ต่่างประเทศ *Dark Ice เป็นนักมวยปล้ำคนแรกของประเทศไทยที่คว้าแชมป์ที่ต่างประเทศ *Dark Ice เป็นนักมวยปล้ำคนเดียวที่ไม่แพ้ใครใน TOW Alltitude Category:ประวัติ